


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by samoluvr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoluvr/pseuds/samoluvr
Summary: Best friends since birth. Sana keeps leaving her best friend, Momo. With people around them ruining their friendship and distancing the two girls from each other. Sana only has memories of her and Momo together. But this time Sana plans to never leave Momo and she has only one question on her mind
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

“Momo” A whisper crawls through the cracks of her window. A stone hits against it, and again. Another small bang against the glass. “Momo” It’s louder this time.

“Momo”

Momo’s eyes open. She frowns at the loud noise from the outside and rolls off her bed to walk towards the window, the stones still hitting it. She quickly but quietly opens it and looks down at the hooded stranger below. “What is it? It’s 2am!” She projects her whisper.   
The hooded stranger laughs under their breath and slowly lowers their hood.   
“SANA?!” I haven’t seen you in a year. Momo thinks to herself.  
“Hi Momoring” She smiles.  
“What are you doing here?” She asks sitting on the windowsill. 

“I wanted to see you” Sana looks down and points her two index fingers to each other. “Why didn’t you just text me?” 

“Because this is more romantic!” Sana smiles with her teeth, the light from the moon shining on her making her stand out from the darkness she’s in. 

“Yes Sana, it’s so romantic for a scary hooded person to whisper my name and throw stones at my house at two in the morning while I’m trying to sleep!” Momo shouts.

“Sorry Momo, do you want me to just go through your front door? When you fully know your parents hate me after they caught us kissing in your room like a year ago”

“I-I...it’s was a mistake, Sana....we were drunk” Momo shivers.

“No we weren’t.”

ONE YEAR AGO 

“SERIOUSLY? You haven’t had your first kiss? You’re 18!” Sana cries with laughter, with glasses of red wine in their hands, both rolling around on Momo’s bed. A pretty pink bed, in a pretty pink room, with purple and white decorations, and lighter pink curtains. J-Pop ballads quietly fill the room.

“Well...I’m waiting for that special person.” Momo says shyly.

Although Momo is older, Sana has always seemed like the older friend, Sana goes out to parties while Momo still plays with Barbies and watches Monsters Inc. She acts older and more mature at school, but as soon as she gets home she goes to her pretty pink room with her old dollhouse, her favourite object since she was a child, she can’t seem to get rid of it. But she’s a baby. She’s Sana’s baby. 

“So...have you got anyone in mind?” Sana raises an eyebrow. 

They sit up on the bed, legs crossed, facing each other.

“There’s this boy, I want to go to the prom with” Momo takes a sip from her weak wine.

“Right....what’s his name?”

“I-I don’t know” She gulps. “.....I’ve only seen him at school once”

Seriously Momo. Sana thinks to herself.

“So I’m guessing you want to date him. You’ll need some kissing experience first.” She smirks.

“What?” Momo puts her glass down on the bedside table, next to Sana’s. 

“Practice kissing, like kissing your friends...” Sana smiles “...kiss me!” She laughs. 

“WHAT? WHY WOULD I-“ Momo moves back.

“It won’t mean anything. Come on” She gently pokes Momo’s arm “Kiss me” She moves closer to Momo, “Kiss me!” She plays with the handmade necklace around Momo’s neck, pulling her in for a hug.

“Look...MWAH” Sana pouts her lips at Momo.

Momo starts to feel hot, her cheeks reddening, her groin tingling, feeling warm as Sana puts her leg between her, a feeling she’s never felt before, not even with any of the boys she dated for two weeks. 

As Sana’s getting closer, their chests touching, Momo’s heartbeat getting faster. Suddenly Sana’s on her and she’s resting on her back. She likes it.

“So, where’s my kiss?” Sana pouts again. “Here!” Momo grabs her cheeks with her left hand and caresses Sana’s back with her right, brushing her pink soft lips against Sana’s, before their lips fully collide with passion. Tasting the flavour of red wine on each other, they both smile into each kiss. Momo knows why she never kissed boys. 

They don’t stop. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. They keep going, enjoying every taste and feeling. The dim lighting and slow music giving them intimate feelings to what they’re doing. Love. Loving each other. Kissing while their hands explore their bodies. A new experience for Momo, a milestone for her. But for Sana, it’s made her realise she’s more in love with her best friend than she’s ever been.

As the two girls slowly kiss, the tiredness gets to them. The music feeling louder. The bedroom door handle slowly turns, unlocking the door. A shadow stands tall over Sana and Momo from the doorway. “Hirai Momo!! What do you think you’re doing?!!”

“Mum!!” Momo jumps and pushes Sana off her.

Sana glances in shock at Mrs Hirai “I’m sorry...I-“

“Get out!” She doesn’t let Sana say another word.

Sana packs her things and rushes out of the room.

“Momo I can’t believe you’d do something like this.” She stares at her with a disappointed look on her face

“We’re drunk!” Momo explains.

“No we’re not”

PRESENT DAY

“We weren’t” Sana trembles. “...I can’t believe you still lie about it to this day.” 

“I’m sorry-“ Momo blinks hard to stop the tears in her eyes. “What can I do for you to forgive me?” 

“Leave your room and come with me, I want to show you something!” She gestures her to come down. 

“Fine, but I’ll leave through my front door and meet you there. I’m not climbing out of my window.” Momo walks away from the window to get changed.

“Ooh, but that would’ve been cool.” Sana says to herself and frowns, imagining how hot Momo would’ve been climbing down the window.

“Hey” Momo taps Sana’s shoulder making her jump a bit. “Hey” Sana smiles warmly as they go into a hug.   
“Wow you still wear the black leather jacket I gave you” Sana feels the sleeves on Momo.  
“Yep, it basically never leaves my body when I go out now. And....I can see you got a new leather jacket” Momo points at her “...it’s nice but it smells like cigarettes” Sana doesn’t say a thing.   
“You still smoke?” Momo’s tone saddens.   
“No. I quit....today!” She smiles widely.   
“You quit for me?!!” Momo does puppy eyes sarcastically and holds onto Sana’s arm before letting go and rolls her eyes. 

“Momo..come on!” She grabs her hand stopping her from walking away. “You don’t remember? We wouldn’t have seen each other again if it wasn’t for cigarettes.” Sana breathing becomes unsteady. “That day-“

“Right, that day you came back after leaving me for 3 years, you were back. I couldn’t believe it. But why wouldn’t you have spoken to me if it wasn’t for cigarettes?”

“Momo...I’ll be honest. I didn’t know it was you...”

“WHAT?!” Momo tries to push her playfully and laughs it off but can’t help to feel a bit of anger towards her statement.

“I was looking for anyone with a lighter and I ended up asking you, I didn’t even know we went to the same school. I only saw the back of you at first but then you turned around and I nearly cried. I was happy I found you again.” A tear forms in her eye but she wipes it away.

“So it was cigarettes that brought us back together. But why still smoke?”

“Because they remind me of you.” 

“I’m here now, you don’t need them” Momo puts her arms around Sana, and slides her hand into Sana’s jacket pocket to find a cigarette pack. She rests her head on Sana’s shoulder “You don’t need them.” She repeats as she steps back with the cigarette pack in her hand, and throws it into the trees behind her house.   
“Hey!!!!” Sana throws her in the air. “Thank me later” Momo blows a kiss to her.

“Whatever, let’s go!”

The two girls walk towards the road, further away from Momo’s house. “I want to show you something” Sana stops at the curb of the road that leads down to Momo’s street. “Close your eyes and come with me” Sana takes her hand as she covers her eyes. Momo doesn’t know how long she’s been walking for only a few meters until Sana tells her to stop. She opens her eyes. “Ta-da!!!” Sana gestures her hands at the motorcycle. “You finally got one!” Momo screams “You’ve always wanted one, you wouldn’t shut up about it at sleepovers” 

Sana sits on the motorcycle and puts a dark pink helmet on “Let’s go for ride!” She throws a lighter pink helmet to Momo. She has trouble putting on it at first but she walks over to Sana who makes it look simple to put one on. Momo sits behind Sana and grabs her waist “You might wanna hold on a bit tighter than that” Sana says as she starts the engine. Momo puts her hands around Sana’s entire waist. Being close, Sana’s back touching her chest, she starts to feel those hot feelings she felt a year ago again. 

“Ready?” Sana asks.

Momo gives a thumbs up.

With the engine already on, Sana begins to drive and they leave Momo’s street to a main road. They go past lit up nightclubs with neon signs and 24 hour restaurants full of customers. The breeze goes through Momo’s long dark hair as the motorcycle speeds up on an empty road, no cars and only a few lights, luckily it was a small alleyway that ended before could worry about it. As they stopped at traffic lights, Momo felt the headlights on her. 

“So this is what you wanted to show me?”

“Not just this” Sana starts up the motorcycle again as the light goes amber “There’s something else, we’ll be there soon.” 

They go as the light turns green, at a sensible speed this time, but Momo’s heart is racing to 60. Momo can’t help but to daydream on a long night like this, with the stars shining down on them as they pass hundreds of people enjoying their late night out. She closes her eyes and feels the wind around her, and cuddles into Sana’s back. 

“We’re here!” Sana snaps Momo out of her daydreaming. 

They both get off the motorcycle, take their helmets off and hang them on the handles of the motorcycle. “Where are we?” Momo squeaks as she turns to the forest behind them. “You’ll know soon” Sana puts her arm around Momo’s shoulders as they stare into the tall dark trees. Momo takes her first few steps into the forest, while Sana casually strolls in walking into darkness with only a bit of light from the moon, they both get the torches out from their phones. “Take my hand, we’ll be okay. I promise.” Sana says calmly as she grabs Momo’s hand and Momo slowly intertwines her fingers with hers. Her heart is going to jump out of her chest any second. Feeling Sana’s palm on hers and Sana’s thumb gently rubbing her hand to calm her down through this anxiety inducing forest. Momo’s heart slows down, a soft warm feeling comes across her chest, she feels safe in Sana’s arms.   
Pushing through branches and bushes for several minutes, they make it. Momo squints her eyes trying to see what’s in front of them. Wooden benches and table, ladders and a rotten sofa with a bag of old candy on it. Momo can’t believe what she’s seeing “OUR HIDEOUT?” She exclaims. “Sana you still remember it?”  
“Of course I do, silly” She pets her head.   
They walk to the wooden table and light the torchlight that’s on it. “You know...today, it was eight years ago I moved away. It was the last time we came here, before I said goodbye.” The silent increased between them. “That’s why you chose today” Momo says in an undertone. “Yeah..” Sana turns from her crossing her arms, feeling a lump in her throat, she swallows and the microscopic bits of tears in her eyes disappear. Many memories attack her mind at once, happy and sad memories of the forest hole they call home only to each other, of course it wasn’t their real home, but metaphorically it was, it’s something they both share memories of. It’s their special place they’d always go to after school before going home, then getting told off by their parents for being late home. But they didn’t care. 

8 YEARS AGO

“Weeee ahahahh” The two young girls run around on mud and leaves, between the trees, playing pirates with their fake wooden swords. 

“I’m gonna get you!” Momo shouts running after Sana as she fake screams for help “Oh no a pirate aah!!!” The girls run, Momo tackles Sana and the two fall down a small grassy hill where bushes support their fall at the bottom. They both sit up and laugh after falling on top of each other. Looking at each other they don’t notice the figure in front of them until it speaks. “Oi! What are you doing here?” A tall but young boy, a few years older than them with short black hair, a basketball tee and baggy shorts spits, putting his fist in his hand.  
Sana and Momo both gasp, crawling backwards into the hill they just tumbled down. “I-I uh- we” Momo tries to explain as Sana grabs her arm and hides behind her. “This is my territory..”

“Territory?” Momo whispers to herself.

“....and no one is allowed here. ESPECIALLY girls” he adds.

The girls stay silent and glare at him like deer in headlights. 

“Well....”

Sana and Momo blink.

“...GET OUT” He growls and the girls quickly jump and crawl up the hill, and run back through the trees. Slightly looking back to see if he’s following them, they keep running though until they get back to their hideout. 

“He was scary” Sana said leaning down, out of breath. “Yeah he was..” Momo looks down at Sana’s legs “...hey your knee” it’s covered in mud, grass stains and blood. Sana looks down “I must’ve done it when we fell, it’s okay it doesn’t hurt.” She smiles softly. “It will when the adrenalin goes, let me get plaster!”  
They enter their hideout fully, Momo lightly jogs to her bag and grabs a plaster for Sana. “Sit down it will hurt less.” Momo tells her as she puts the plaster carefully on her knee “There, better!” Momo kisses her on the forehead.   
“That was crazy” Momo leans against the table facing Sana. “And scary...” Sana adds “...he was definitely a few years older than us, he’s probably in big school”   
“We’ve only got a year before we go to big school Sana!! We’re gonna be so cool!” Momo says with excitement “We can make more friends and invite them to our hideout and...”  
“Momo I actually need to tell you something...” Sana interrupts. Momo looks at her in confusion. Sana continues “.....I’m moving today. This will be my last time here. I’m sorry” 

“What?” Momo gets up from the table.

“My dad h-he got a new job in a different city.” 

“But Sana you’re my best friend! You can’t leave me!” Tears begin to roll down her small pink cheeks.

“I know Momo, I don’t want to go either.” Sana also begins to cry.

“But you’re my best friend...” She hugs Sana “...we were going to start big school together”   
Sana takes something out of her pocket “That’s why I made you this.” She opens her hand to reveal a handmade necklace “For me?” Momo stutters. “A friendship necklace for us, to remind us no matter where we are, we’re always in each others hearts” 

PRESENT DAY

“Are you okay?” Momo asks. “Yes I’m fine” Sana doesn’t look at her when she replies. 

“Hey look…” she walks towards the rotten sofa “we used to eat so much candy” she giggles “this must be so old” she picks up the bag and brings it to the table they’re both standing around. 

They begin picking out old candy bars from it “Ew this is nine years old” Momo fake gags and throws it on the floor. “Looks at this” Sana says before throwing it in Momo’s face “Candy fight!!” She yells. The both race to the bag grabbing all the candy they can and throw it at each other. A liquorice slapping Sana around the face, a chocolate kiss hitting Momo on the nose. “If only that was a real kiss” Sana pouts teasing Momo. “Hmm” Momo smirks, as she finds a mouldy cupcake with the icing still on it. She throws it, as Sana sees it in midair she lets out a little scream before it hits her forehead and slowly falls down with the icing sliding down the side of her face. Momo lets out a snort before falling to the ground with laughter. “MOMO!” She wipes only a bit of the icing off her face before she laughs herself and joins Momo. 

They stop laughing, still on the floor they look up. They see everything through the trees, the clear night sky, the stars, birds flying across, they lie down next to each other on the dry mud. Pointing out star alignments. “Hey that one looks like you” Sana points up. “Sana, that’s a star.” “Exactly.” She grins. After a while Momo begins to doze off, her head resting on Sana. Both at peace, the natural air and the one singular bird tweeting. Sana enjoys the warmth next to her, with her eyes feeling heavy too she naps next to her.  
Momo wakes up, facing up, the sky is lighter. She stands up with Sana following behind her, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She checks the time “it’s nearly five! I need to go home!” She grabs her jacket.   
“Momo....wait!” Sana holds her hand. “I brought you here for multiple reasons but there’s one important one” Momo stands closer to her, listening to what she has to say. “I’ve realised something...that I’ve left you a lot, many times.” Momo nods in agreement. “After being away from you for nearly two years, I-I don’t want it to happen again. I want to be with you, to live with you. We’ve been through everything together and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Momo...” She grabs a candy ring from the bag and gets down on one knee “....will you..b-be my girlfriend?” Momo stands in shock “I thought you were going to propose”   
“Not yet” Sana winks. “...so what will it be” Sana stands up.  
“Of course, dummy!” Momo jumps and wraps her arms around Sana’s neck. Gazing into each other’s eye, they know what they want. 

As the sunrises behind them, they ignore it, too focused on each other. Sana grabs Momo’s hips and pushes her against the table, planting kisses on her cheeks not stopping herself from tasting Momo again. She plants her lips on hers, it’s a long passionate kiss, something they’ve been waiting for. Their flavours collide, a mixture of strawberries and cigarettes on their tongues and lips. Sana, our of breath, pulls herself away.  
“There’s a reason why I didn’t didn’t text you earlier. I deleted your phone number, because I thought I wasn’t going to see you again.”   
“Sana...” Momo frowns as she gently hugs her and holds her head “We’re together now, that’s all that matters, baby” 

“I’ll never leave, Momo” Their hands find each other and their fingers intertwine. “I love you” 

“I love you too....now then let’s go back to mine, we’ve got a lot of packing to do”

“We?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @ samoiuvr


End file.
